1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable guard attachment structure for preventing a baby or an infant from falling from the front of a seat by means of a guard which can be attached to the top ends of armrest bars formed on both sides of the seat in a baby carriage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been known guard mechanisms in baby carriages in which a guard is removably attached so as to be connected between the forward ends of armrest bars disposed on the opposite sides of a seat. As a result, a baby or an infant seated in the baby carriage can be prevented from falling from the front of the seat. In such a carriage, a baby can be seated without attaching a guard when the baby has grown to a large size. Also, a guard can be attached or removed in accordance with a difference in degree of growth between two or more babies, for example, siblings or other babies when the baby carriage is commonly used for multiple babies or infants.
In each of the known guard mechanisms, however, the mechanism for attaching the guard to the armrest bars is complicated and troublesome in handling during the attachment and removable of the guard. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that handling is unsuitable for those having little mechanical ability. Further, the structural complexity causes an increase of cost.
In the above-described known structure, engagement holes bored in the forward ends of the armrest bars are exposed when the guard is not used and is removed from the armrest bars. Not only does the exposure of the holes cause poor appearance, but it also may cause the occurrence of nasty accidents on the baby or infant if one of his fingers is inserted into the holes.